Summer Days
by kogalover22
Summary: Sesshomaru moves back home to find his half brother has some new friends, one of which catches his attention without even trying. What will he do to make her notice him?
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**_

 _ **A/N:: Hello! I'm here with a new story, I am also working on fixing a few old stories but I couldn't help write this! Sooo I hope you like it.**_

The first time he saw her she was captivating, he had just moved back in with his father and step mother after his graduation from collage. As he walked into the house her scent filled his nose, it smelt of fresh rain, honeysuckle and a touch of lavender, the scent was inviting and warm, he followed it to see a pair of long slim legs dangling softly over the arm of the couch, her bare feet cross at the ankle, he could see a small silver ring around her middle toe of her left foot.

He walked over, wanting to see who so easliy caught his attention without even trying. Sesshomaru looked down to see a small raven haired girl asleep with her head in his half brothers lap who was also asleep, Sesshomaru noticed she had a small sunburn on her nose and cheeks, she wore a light yellow tank top over her green bikini, her arms laid crossed her belly causing her top to bunch up, showing her stomach. A small silver jewel in her belly button sparkled as she breathed.

Her shorts were unbuttoned, he could see the matching green bikini bottoms peaking out. he studied the girl, how did she unknowingly pull him over, what about her made him this curious? females rarely got his attention, and when they did it was only to satsify his primal needs, then he would do away with them in the morning, making sure all ties were severed. In his time at collage he did have one demoness named Kagura, that he kept around for a few years, only because she was like him, she didnt want anything more than a quick fling then she would leave.

Sesshomaru studied the girl, she was a fox demon, he could smell the sweet spice under her scent, it was faint. he assumed the raven haired girl hid her youkai to stay under the radar. Demons were common but some chose to hide their Youkai. She was beautiful, he couldnt deny it, he was attracted to the girl. but he wanted to know more. what was her name? and why was she in the Hanyous lap? was the one question that burned in to his mind. But he was pulled to his thoughts when he heard a vibration and saw her sturring, he quickly walked away, and up the stairs as he watched from the shadows.

"Hmm" The girl sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked around before digging between the cushions, she pulled out a small red flip phone from the couch "Hello?" her voice was like warm honey, Sesshomaru felt his stomach flip.

"Okay, I'll tell him" The Raven haired girl shut the phone and looked to his brother "Inuyasha" She poked his face "Inuyashaaa"

"What wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kikyo called"

"And?" Inuyasha popped his neck opening his eyes.

"They moved the party to next week, its suppoed to rain tomorrow"

"Should I alert the whole town" Inuyasha huffed to stand "Saves us from rushing to set it up... Come on I'll take you home since we don't have to decorate out back"

"let me use the bathroom first" The raven haired girl stood and walked under the second floor walkway out of Sesshomarus view.

He watched his brother grab his keys off the coffee table before walking to the door to put his shoes on. "Kags come on" Inuyasha opened the door.

"Coming" She called back, she nearly skipped to the door, sliding her flip flops on ducking under Inuyashas arm and out the door. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and looked out the window. He watched the girl laugh as Inuyasha gave her a piggyback ride to his jeep.

"Pretty isnt she" Sesshomaru jumpped a little at the sound of his father voice. "Kagome just moved here, apperently her sister and Inuyasha have some classes together"

"I didn't ask for her life story" Sesshomaru turned around as Inuyasha drove down the drive way.

"No, you didn't but I can tell you were curious" Toga smiled.

"I simply wished to know who was making so much noise" Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air, walking up to his new room.

"Oh my mistake" Toga put his hands up "wont happen again." he walked away with a smirk playing at his lips.

Sesshomaru closed his bedroom door and walked to the window, it overlooked the backyard and overly large swimming pool, he noticed Inuyasha and Kagome had been in the pool, he could see pool towles laying over a few of the chairs, plates scattered around the grill, a pair of sunglasses sat at the bottom of the pool. "Pigs" Sesshomaru snarled at the mess.

With a sigh Sesshomaru changed his clothes, he now wore a blue tanktop and his black ball shorts, he pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail. he walked outside to the pool and began cleaning up the mess assuming Inuyasha and the raven haired girl Kagome had a pool party.

Sesshomaru took the plates back inside the house leaving them for the maid to wash, he walked back outside seeing the black sunglasses under the water _'Guess I will have to get them'_ Sesshomaru pulled his tanktop off and tossed it on a nearby pool chair, he jumped into the water, swiming to retreive the glasses.

* * *

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I forgot Kikyos glasses!"

"Why didn't you grab them before we left?" Inuyasha huffed as he turned the car around.

"They are at the bottom of the pool, remember?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha laughed remembering throwing Kikyo in the pool.

"Now I have to get them" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha parked his red jeep as Kagome jumpped out, she walked around the back of the house, she pulled her yellow top off as she rounded the corner, pausing to watch the beautiful man before her.

Kagome quietly walked around to get a better view, she watched as the man pulled his shirt off, Kagome jaw nearly hit the concret as she watched, all of his muscles rippled over his back, he turned a little. Kagome could see his large pecks, well defined abs, a long and deep V-cut, Kagome followed the lines but the man jumpped into the pool, she walked forward to the edge of the pool see the man grabbing her sisters glasses. bubbled hit the surface as he swam to the shallow end of the pool.

Kagome walked along the edge following him as he swam. when he surfaced Kagomes heart fluttered he was even more beautiful when wet. he slowly walked out of the pool rubbing the water out of his eyes. Kagome blushed tomato red see his black shorts now hung extremly low on his hips, she could see the large bulge appear as the shorts clug to his skin.

"Thanks for getting those" Kagome finally spoke.

Sesshomaru froze hearing her voice, he looked over to see her standing a few feet from him, her yellow shirt bunched up in her right hand, he could now see her breast in all their glory, dirty thoughts popped into his head before answering.

"These are yours?" he held out the dark sunglasses, his deep baritone voice rushed over her.

"W-Well, actually they are my sisters, but she left early" Kagomes blush got darker as she tried not to look at the mans hot body "Sorry about the mess, I told Inuyasha we should clean but-"

"I know how much of a pig Inuyasha can be" Sesshomaru held out the sunglasses.

"Thank you, I would have gotten them" Kagome put her shirt back on "Are you Inuyashas brother?" Kagome placed the sunglasses on her head.

"Half"

"Oh, uh here" Kagome walked quickly over to the side and got a towle "It's the one I used, its still clean"

"Thanks" Sesshomaru dried his face, he took a deep breath smelling the towel was covered in her scent, it was relaxing and yet caused a fire in his blood.

"Kagome! Lets go" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well , um I guess I'll be going" Kagome waved "See you later"

"Bye" Sesshomaru waved, once she was out of sight he inhaled again. he turned to see his father leaning against the backdoor with a huge grin on his face.

 _ **A/N:: Well what do you think so far? I'm not sure how far I will take this story soooo I hope you are along for the ride :) Let me know what you think by reviewing!**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Shelby Lee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Inuyasha, boo_**

 ** _A/N:: Well I finished the next chapter, I wanted it to be a little longer but it felt like a good stopping point. I loved all the reviews I got from the first chapter, it makes me so happy that you all like it :) well Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room at his desk playing on his laptop when he heard the faint sound of a car pull up, he listened as the front door opened "Inuyasha!" a females voice called out, Sesshomaru didn't recognize the voice so he turned his attention back to his computer.

"Hey Kikyo, Hey Kags" Inuyasha called out walking past Sesshomarus room, wearing nothing but his red sweatpants, his hair was in a long ponytail.

Suddenly Sesshomarus heart fluttered and stomach flipped, he had a strong urge to see Kagome again, it had been six days since seeing her at the pool and he thought of her nonstop since, which irritated him beyond anything he could fathom.

Sesshomaru could hear the girls walking up the stairs, knowing they would have to walk by to get to Inuyashas room, he returned his attention back to his laptop and mindless clicked keys waiting for her to pass.

"So, what else do you want" Inuyasha huffed with his hands behind his head walking back to his room passing Sesshomaru.

"If you don't want to throw me a birthday party, just say so" Kikyo followed, Sesshomaru looked to see a girl almost identical to Kagome, but her hair was straighter and longer, her skin was pale as snow, her scent was sweet, and had a minty after taste. Kikyo wore a light pink tank top with brown shorts on, her gold bracelets jingled as she walked.

"I didn't say that" Inuyasha called back, Sesshomaru could hear the springs on his mattress creak as he jumped on his bed.

"We can figure something out" Kagomes voice washed over him calming him, he looked back up to see her. Kagome was in a white sundress that had sunflowers scattered all over it, her hair was up in a bun on the top of her hair, a few strands fell around her face and neck. She paused briefly noticing Sesshomaru looking at her, she waved softly before walking again, shutting Inuyashas door. Sesshomaru exhaled not realizing he was holing his breath, he got up and nearly slammed his door, wondering why she had such an effect on him, it was enraging.

Three hours later, Sesshomaru found himself pacing the room waiting to hear her lovely voice again, a barrier was placed when they entered, it set his nerves on edge. Why did they need a barrier, were they being sexual? If so how did his half breed idiot brother get two beautiful girls? What did they see in Inuyasha and not in him? Sesshomaru was becoming angry thinking about it. He was growling softly when he heard the door open softly, he listened as quite foot steps brushed against the marble floor. He took a deep breath smelling Honeysuckle and lavender; Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Oh, Hi again" Kagome smiled

"Hello" Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kikyo doesn't have a car so I brought her to see Inuyasha."

"That was nice of you."

"Nah, I didn't have anything else to do" Kagome shrugged her shoulders "But they fell asleep watching a movie, so I'm going to head home" Kagome pointed to the door with her thumb.

"It's kinda late, why don't you just stay in the guest room"

"Oh, that's okay" Kagome waved it off "I need to wrap Inuyashas gift to Kikyo anyway" Kagome patted the large bag in her hand, Sesshomaru blinked wondering why he didn't see it earlier.

"You can wrap it in here, if you want" Sesshomaru nodded to his desk "That way you don't have to lug it back and fourth, I over heard you saying it was gonna be here"

"You dont mind?"

"Nah" Sesshomaru stepped to the side as Kagome walked in. He watched as Kagome set the bag next to the desk.

"I'll be right back" Kagome walked out in a swift movement, a few minutes later she returned with a overly large black case, she watched as Sesshomarus brow arched "Inuyasha bought her a new bow, along with some other stuff she has been asking for, this was the last thing I needed to wrap"

"Why doesn't Inuyasha do it himself?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing his laptop and sitting on the bed.

"Have you seen Inuyasha wrap a gift" Kagome giggled "Plus I don't mind, I enjoy stuff like this" She unrolled the Red and white wrapping paper, measuring it to the correct size before slicing her claws down cutting it; She reached into the bag and pulled out a new roll of tape, and began folding paper, taping the sides to hold it together.

"So... Inuyasha said you lived with your mom until you went to boarding school" Kagome stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn" Sesshomaru was a little surprised to find out she knew of him, he wondered how his name was brought up in the past.

"It's hard getting along with a step-parent"

"how do you know?"

"Well my mom and dad split right after my little brother Souta was born" Kagome sliced down the paper again "She found out he had been having an affair with a couple of other women" Kagome giggle " That's when I found out about Kikyo, she was apparently born a few months before me, and then later found out about Shippo who was born a few years after Souta."

"So you have two half siblings" Sesshomaru half laughed to himself 'Not so different'

"That I know of" Kagome laughed "It was hard and confusing at first but after a few years I became closer to Kikyo than anyone else. We decided to say we were real sisters, we already look so much alike" Kagome started cutting the paper again "We are both Foxes so no one really questions it"

"What about your brothers?"

"Souta is Hanyou and Shippo is full fox"

"Wait, why is your little brother mixed?"

"Oh, uh to get back at my dad for cheating, she cheated and got pregnant" Kagome rolled her eyes "kinda messed up, I know"

"Seems so"

"So whatcha doing over there?" Kagome asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing special, playing solitar " Sesshomaru answered glancing up to see Kagome on all fours, his blood started to boil at the sight, he quickly looked away to regain his composure.

"Done" Kagome huffed as she set the gifts into a pile.

"Wow, what didn't he buy her" Sesshomaru looked over to see about 10 gifts neatly wrapped in a tall tower.

"That's only half of them" Kagome stood up popping her back "I helped him make a scavenger hunt, she will find a present at each location, that will in-turn give her a hint to the next one"

"What do you get out of this?" Sesshomaru clicked a few cards over.

"Nothing" Kagome twirled around to face him "How long have you been on that game?"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked up.

"I haven't heard you finish, so whats the hold up?"

"There is a move I'm not seeing" Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that he had been watching her the whole time, randomly clicking.

"Lets see if I can help" Kagome walked over climbing on to his bed, she flopped onto her stomach next to Sesshomaru. "hmm" Kagome began clicking and rearranging his cards. Sesshomaru tried to take slow breaths, trying not to alert Kagome to his attraction.

"It's cheating if you do it" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Nah" Kagome waved it off and clicked the final card "Done" Sesshomaru watched as the fireworks blasted, the cards bounced off screen and the game ended.

"Thanks I guess" Sesshomaru smiled.

"No problem" Kagome looked over, her breath caught in her throat, she didn't realize how close she was to Sesshomaru, she could feel his breath was over her face, her stomach tighten and her face became hot.

"You're blushing" Sesshomaru smirked

"No" Kagomes hands flew to her cheeks as she sat up. "I should go though"

"You don't have too"

"Yeah, I need to get these ready to hide." Kagome started to pick up the gifts. "The ones she will open at her party are already here an wrapped up.

"Here I'll help" Sesshomaru slid off his bed and picked up most of the gifts.

"Thanks" Kagome walked out to her car with Sesshomaru following close behind, it was well after 1 in the morning a thick fog covered the house. "You didnt have to help, but thank you" Kagome shut the trunk to her black sedan.

"It was my pleasure" Sesshomaru purred.

"Say.. umm I know its your house and all but I want to officially invite you to Kikyos birthday party" Kagome pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, but I don't think I should go" Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would throw a fit. .

"Why not?" he watched as Kagome frowned.

"I mean" Sesshomaru wanted to see her again for sure "I guess I could pop in and say hi"

"That would be wonderful" Kagome smiled " I mean only if you want too"

"I want to see you again" Sesshomaru couldn't believe he just blurted that out.

"Oh?" Kagome blushed.

"I-I... Well you are nice to be around and-" Sesshomaru scratched his head "Most of Inuyashas friends aren't... well" he became angry, he was never at a loss for words.

Kagome laughed "I would like to see you again too"

"Be safe" Sesshomaru opened her car door.

"I will, See you later" Kagomes heart was in her ears, her cheeks were red hot!

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome drove away fading into the fog, he turned on the balls of his feet as he walked up back up to the front door he jumped back seeing his father in his boxers casually leaned against the door frame with a smile playing at his lips.

"Put some pants on" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed past his dad and hurried back to his room.

 _ **A/N:: So a few things... Souta is Hanyou for a reason (you'll find out later :P) I am working on the next chapter, it should be out this weekend... I hope... I am also working on the ending to "Lords and Ladies" but I am kinda at a brick wall at the moment, so its on hiatus...**_

 _ **Well PLEASE Review :)**_

 _ **Love, Shelby lee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

 _ **NEW PHONE, WHO DIS! SO first off I apologize for the year hiatus, my life has been a series of ups and downs, I really didn't have even a minute to write about the weather let alone SesshomaruXKagome. but I found sometime this weekend to jot a few words down, mostly it was the last few reviews that gave me a kick in the pants to pick up the computer again! SO now I will hush and let you all read.**_

* * *

As Sesshomaru pulled up to his house he noticed the driveway was full of cars and trucks, a few blocking the path to the garage, with a sigh he pulled into the grass, knowing it would upset his stepmother made him smile. He watched the clock the whole day until it was time to go home, he was oddly enough nervous to come home, he didn't really know Inuyasha friends, nor did he really care to but seeing Kagome again had his stomach in knots.

As he walked inside he could hear the music, sounds of laughter, Sesshomaru looked towards the backdoor seeing flashing lights, he walked up to his room an peaked through the curtains, unsure if he should change into casual wear, or a bathing suit, or perhaps he wondered if he should stay in his suit, make it really seem like he was just stopping in and didn't plan on staying. he didn't really want to intrude, he really just wanted to see Kagome again, Sesshomaru scanned the crowd but couldn't see past the mounds of trash, towles thrown everywhere, and he could swear he could see a chicken leg floating in the water.

"Looking for something?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to see his father grinning while eating a large slice of cake "What are you talking about now?"

"You seem to be, oh I don't know, looking for something... or someone?" Toga took another bite of cake

"Just looking at the mess the maid will have to clean in the morning, you should really pay her more to deal with Inuyasha" Sesshomaru shut the curtains and turned to face his father.

"Oh so you weren't looking for a certain raven haired girl" Toga twirled the fork in his hand

"Do you have a reason for being here?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms

"Well I do pay the bills"

"I meant..."

"I know what you meant" Toga smiled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again

"Guess you don't want to know that Kagome is down in the green house looking for an aloe plant" Toga turned on his heels as he took another bite of cake "Pretty sure she needed help with a sunburn or something" Toga smirked as he went down the stairs hearing his son nearly run down the back stairway down to the greenhouse.

Sesshomaru opened the sliding glass door seeing Kagoms back to him "Looking for something?" Sesshomaru tried to play it cool, like he just happened to walk in

"Oh! Hi" Kagome jumped and spun around

"Hi" Sesshomaru tilted his head, seeing a deep red sun burn across Kagomes cheeks and nose, her shoulders, chest and back seemed to have tiny blisters forming "You okay?" her green bikini was tight against her neck and back, she had a small towel around her hips.

"Yea, I umm.. I forgot sunscreen and Ive been outside decorating since about 10 this morning, I got lost in planning and partaking in the party I didn't realize how bad it was" Kagome looked down "You're mom... I mean Step-mom told me she had some old Aloe plants down here and that it would help"

"They are this way" Sesshomaru pointed over to the left.

"Oh" Kagome smiled "Ive never seen a greenhouse this large, that wasn't connected to a store"

"Yeah Inuyashas mom likes to garden year round" Sesshomaru walked Kagome over to the plants leading the way for her.

"It is really pretty in here" Kagome ran her fingers over the petals of the nearby lilys "Strange I've never seen this room before, but I guess I never really had a reason to come in here till tonight"

"The scents are overwhelming sometimes"

"I get that, humans don't understand how strong flowers smell to us"

"Hn" Sesshomaru picked up a large aloe plant and sliced off two sections of the plant, the gel dripped on to the floor "Might be a little messy in here, lets go into the bathroom so it will be easier to clean"

"Okay" Kagome blushed at the thought of her and Sesshomaru alone in a small place, they had gotten close the night before and that caused her stomach to turn into knots!

Kagome stepped into the bathroom, she turned to see Sesshomaru holding the Aloe but he now had white shirt in his hand, she arhced her brow.  
"Figured a shirt might be more comfy than the tight straps of your bikini"

"Oh" Kagome blushed deep red "M-Maybe" She turned back around to face the large walk-in shower, she could see her reflection in the glass, blushing deeper as Sesshomaru shut the door and set down the shirt.

"oh, um perhaps you don't need any help" Sesshomaru brushed his bangs back

"No, its fine, I can't really reach anyway" Kagome covered her face with her hands to Sesshomaru wouldn't see her blushing reflection

"Okay" Seshomaru began to untie the top of her bikini "I... um... wont look" Sesshomaru felt stupid for even saying that

"mmhmm" Kagome nodded shuting her eyes as her straps fell down her front, she could hear Sesshomaru slicing out the gel from the aloe plants limb, she jumped a little at the cool gel sliding across her back, Sesshomaru began rubbing in the gel, using only the tips of his fingers, he rubbed small circles down her back , around her shoulders up her neck, Kagome breathed slowly enjoying his cool touch. "Can you get my cheeks too, I mean since you already have it on your hands"

"Uh Sure" Sesshomaru took a sharp inhale as Kagome turned around, she was holding the small bikini top in her hands to keep from flashing him, he was a little sadden by that but kept his face straight. he began again with small circles across her cheek, down her jaw, back up and across her forehead, and down her nose.

Without really thinking Sesshomaru got more gel and proceeded down Kagomes neck and to her chest "Oh I'm sorry" Sesshomaru froze

"Um, its okay, I am burned there too" Kagomes face because blood red "But could you get my back again, it feels dry" Kagome spun back around

"Y-Yeah" Sesshomaru had a slight blush across his cheeks

Using the last of the gel Sesshomaru lathered Kagomes back in it, he could already see the sunburn fading, the aloe gel speeding up her healing ability's, Sesshomaru watched as Kagomes head tilted to the left and hear a small moan escape her lips, Sesshomaru was now aware of just where his hands were, the tips of his fingers were rubbing the sides of Kagomes breast.

 _'hell with it'_ Sesshomaru sighed in his head as he took a step closer his nose grazing Kagomes red ears "Does it feel better" Sesshomaru whispered  
"Mmhmm" Kagome leaned back dropping her bikini top and reaching back and entangling her hands his Sesshomarus hair bringing him closer.  
Sesshomaru slid his hands over and began massaging and kneeing Kagome breast, his lips brushed down Kagomes neck and across her shoulders, he left soft but hot kisses as he went. Kagome tossed her head back against his shoulder her breathing became ragged, as Sesshomaru pinched and twisted her nipples softly, at the same time he dragged his fanged tooth back up her shoulder before kissing up Kagomes neck, stopping just blow her ear.

"Mhh" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who had fire in his eyes, she pulled his head down and captured him in a kiss, their mouths set a blaze as they fought for dominance, Sesshomaru slid his left hand down Kagome stomach as his right kept playing with her chest, he felt his hand touch the towel and in a swift movement yanked it off her hip, he heard it bunch up on the floor around her feet.

Sesshomaru slid his hand down father diving under Kagomes bottoms, he growled in his throat felling a small patch of ringlet curls wet with her juices, his growl causing Kagome to shudder, Sesshomaru ran his middle finger over her soft pearl feeling her knees jerk at the sensation. he smirked into the kiss as her continued his assault on her peal, his lips still fighting with Kagomes.

Sesshoamru reached down a little further to her womanhood, her folds slick with juices, Kami knows how bad he wanted to taste it, but he knew there would be time for that, so instead his plunged his middle finger into her, pumping slowly, but soon sped up adding another finger, Kagome moan into the kiss tightening her grip on Sesshomaru neck and hair.

Sesshomaru couldn't handle this angle anymore, he needed more! in a swift fluid movement Sesshomaru release his hold on Kagome, spun her around, picked her up and placed her on the edge of the sink, Kagome quickly wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru bringing him closer capturing him in a kiss again, Seshomaru had one hand on Kagomes back and the other on her thigh, slowly moving back up.

Kagome pulled at Sesshomaru suit, with a huff Sesshomaru broke the kiss and pulled his jacket off and loosed up his tie before returning to Kagomes lips, She reached down and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his button, and unzipped his pants

"Kag.." Sesshomaru tried to speak

"Shhh" Kagome smiled as she reached into his pants freeing his large member from his pants

"Rough and dirty, I like it" Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled Kagomes bikini bottoms to the side and tilted her hips up, Sesshomaru placed his member at her entrance...

 ***BANG* BANG* *BANG***

* * *

"Aye Sesshomaru, have you seen my keys" Inuyasha shouted

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed breathing heavy with sweat pouring down his face

"Hello, you awake?"

"I don't keep up with your shit Iunyasha!"

"A simple no, would have been fine"

Sesshomaru fell back on to his bed with a sigh hearing Inuysha stomp down the hall, Sesshomaru rolled over in his bed facing the large windows "wonder what would have happened.."

Sesshomaru cringed thinking back to the night before, he had in fact helped Kagome find an aloe plant, and he did help her put it on , but once he realized he was rubbing the side of her breast he stopped and took a step back, handing Kagome the large shirt, excusing his self allowing her to change, Once she was wearing the shirt she walked out of the bathroom with a smile and went back down to the party.

Sesshomaru covered his face with his pillow as he screaming into this head, mad at himself for allowing a female to have such power over him, he knew he needed to see Kagura.

* * *

 _ **SOOOOOOOO What did you think? Please leave a review!I know this might have been a little rough, I honestly didn't check it before I posted it, sorry I'm terrible I know! But thank you all for staying with me and holding out for this update!  
**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **Shelby Lee**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

 ** _I have another update, and I will say this one is very dry, I tried to shorten it but youll see a few setups for later... *Evil grin*_**

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths, he listened as a lighter flickered and the sound of Kaguras cigarette started to burn. he snarled and rolled his eyes as he set up, disgusted at her habit and at himself for even coming over.

"Leaving so soon?" Kagura blew smoke into the air

"Hn" Sesshomaru grabbed his boxers pulling them up

"I still have time before my boyfriend gets here if you want round two"

Sesshomaru froze for a moment "You are seeing someone and yet just had sex with me, classy as usually"

"Hey, you came to me" Kagura flicked the ash away "Besides he knows what I do, hell he might join if you ask"

"No. This shouldn't have even happened..."

"Then why did it?" Kagura stood, disposing of the condom they just used

"Figured it would help... clear my head"

"Hmmm" Kagura took a long drag "Whats her name?"

"Excuse you?" Sesshomaru hissed

"You heard me" Kagura smirked "You like a girl, don't ya?"

"Shut up" Sesshomaru turned grabbing his pants

"Awwwwww, how... Gross" Kagura flicked her cigarette into the ash tray

"I said shut up" Sesshomaru pulled his shirt over his head

"if you even wanna bring her over, I can show her how to really please you" Kagura scratched up Sesshomarus thigh

"Get off me" Sesshomaru pushed her away

"Wow, you must really like her"

"There isn't a girl" Sesshomaru growled

"Sure, okay" Kagura laughed as a small knock was heard at the door "Hmm, he is early"

"Shit" Sesshomaru didn't want to fight, and really didnt want to fight over Kagura, Sesshomaru quickly put his shoes on and fixed his hair, pulling it into a low ponytail using a leather strap.

"Hey baby" Kagura purred, Sesshomaru noticed she now wore a light pink robe barely covering her body.

"Hey" a deep voice answered

"I'm almost ready" Kagura smiled letting the man in

"Oh, I didn't know you had company" The man entered wearing a black suit, his long black hair was in waves down his back, his red eyes were hard to miss, he looked over seeing Sesshomaru

"I was leaving" Sesshomaru nearly hissed at the man.

"Oh" The man arched his brow "Entertaining again love?"

"You know me" Kagura shrugged, as Sesshomaru headed for the door "See you next time"

"There wont be a next time" Sesshomaru slammed the door. as he turned to leaved he heard Kagura laughed and say _'he likes a girl and doesn't know how to talk to her'_ Sesshomaru nearly broke the door down to teach her lesson in manners but he didn't want to go to jail. As he drove home, he growled deep in his chest.

Sesshomaru was mad. Mad at himself for going to see Kagura just to get some release, mad at Kagura for seeing right through his reason for having sex with her, mad at the Raven haired girl for making me feel like a dumb teenager!

As he pulled into the garage he noticed Inuyasha car was gone and so was his fathers, this meant he was home along, he stepped out and into the house, the cold air hitting his face cooling his rage, the water from the pool reflected the sunlight and danced across the walls of the mansion. " A swim would cool me off" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he went to take a shower and change into his swimming trunks.

Once he was clean from Kagura and in his blue swimming trunks he jumped into the pool, he sank to the bottom laying flat against the bottom of the cool pool, the water blocked out most of the sounds, he could only hear the small hum of the pump shooting water back into the pool from the filter. He could feel his body relax, his heart rate slow and his anger fade away.

His lungs began to ache with the need for air, Sesshomaru swam up breaching the surface taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones looking back at him

"I thought you died" Inuyasha laughed holding Kikyos hand

"You were under for a long time, are you okay?" Kagome titled her head

"Hn" Sesshomarus anger rose again as he swam to the side

"Did you fall in?" Inuyasha laughed harder

"Inuyasha" Kagome hissed "Maybe he just wanted to relax?"

"I've never seen you in his pool" Inuyasha arched his brow

"Because its usually to nasty to use" Sesshomaru rang the water from his hair

"Hey, we clean it" Kikyo huffed

"Not every time" Kagome tried to look everywhere else than Sesshomarus wet body "We have left it a mess before"

"Eh, that's why dad hires a maid" Inuyasha took off his shirt

"Anyway" Kagome could see Sesshoomarus face turn "We havent seen you much since Kikyos birthday party"

Sesshomaru wondered if she was looking for him "I've been working"

"Oh" Kagome turned and handed Sesshomaru his towel

"How...Have you been?" Sesshomaru wrapped the towel around his hips

"Um good" Kagome tried to hide her blush "Looking for a job, since I graduated this year"

"Don't rub it in" Inuyasha huffed as he jumped into the pool

"Inuyasha and Kikyo have another year, or two" Kagome giggled as Kikyo flipped her off before jumping in after Inuyasha.

"Congrats"

"Thanks... Um are you staying out here or going back in?" Kagome noticed he wasn't moving

"I.."

"Because you can hangout with us, it would be nice noting being the third wheel for once" Kagome smiled

"I guess I could stay a little while longer" Sesshomaru sat down on a pool chair next to a small table with a large umbrella.

"Okay" Kagome nearly bounced on her toes

Sesshomaru breath caught in his throat as Kagome stated to undress, today she wore a light blue bikini top and matching bottoms, but these bottoms scrunched in the back showing more of her butt cheeks, Sesshomaru felt his member twitch as she bent down to step out of her shorts. he bit his lip trying to think of something else, something other than how soft her skin looked and how he'd love to bury his face between her legs...

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts by Kagomes voice...

"Hm what?" Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome.

"I said are you going to get back in or sit out?"

"Uh" Sesshomaru could feel his member growing in size, thankfully the towel hid it all "I'm going to enjoy the sun for a bit"

"Okay" Kagome smiled turning to jump in, Sesshomaru felt on fire, he needed to run insideto take care of his ever growing problem, but to leave now would only leave a bad impression, or worse bring attention to him leaving and his large problem...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes feeling the hot breeze, listing to the birds chirp, he could feel his member going down.

"You gonna join or nah?" Inuyasha splashed toward Sesshomaru

"He doesn't have to come in if he doesn't want to" Kikyo sighed as she floated on a pink inflatable chair.

"Figured id be nice" Inuyasha splashed Kikyo

" _INUYASHA!_ " Kikyo jumped at the cold water

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome giggled, she leaning back on the pool steps on the other side of the pool "I guess I could get in, and cool off" Sesshomaru stood dropping the towel and walked around, stepping in next to Kagome. he couldn't tell if she was blushing or getting another sun burn. Sesshomaru walked past her and to the side, leaning against the edge tipping his head back feeling the sun burn his face.

After an hour, and Sesshomaru actually talking to the three in the pool, he felt a little more comfortable with Kagome, the sun was going down when Kagome announced she was getting hungry, but before Sesshomaru could suggest anything Inuyasha blurted out that they had food in the kitchen so they wouldn't have to leave. Sesshomaru decided it was time to get out.

"Are you going to get a shower?" Kagome asked following Sesshomaru out of the pool

"Ohhhhh" Inuyasha laughed

"Y-Yeah" Sesshomaru grabbed his towel "Why?"

"I was just asking to see what bathroom you were going to use, I didn't want to be weird and  
just follow you" Kagome giggled

"the upstairs one, next to my room" Sesshomaru raised his brow "since its right next to my room"

"Oh, um yeah" Kagome grabbed her towel

"Kags, just use the pool house shower" Inuyasha pointed to the small house in the corner

"Oh, I forget its there" Kagome waved

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome grabbed her bags and towel before skipping off to the pool house, if Sesshomaru was being honest he usually forgets about the pool house, it looked like a doll house compared to the main house, it was also tucked away to the side next to the tree line, it used to be the guest house but they rarely had guest.

The pool house was a simple two bedroom, one bathroom house, Inuyasha used mostly for his parties. Sesshomaru was sure he had only been in it once since it was built.

Sesshomaru went inside to clean the smell of chlorine from his body. once he was clean he put on his black sleeping pants and his gray shirt, he didn't hear any splashing so he was sure the trio had left. Sesshomaru walked back down stairs, he looked outside seeing Kagomes bag sitting on the table 'hmm must have left it' Sesshomaru walked outside to get it.

As he picked up the bag he noticed a light still on in the house, he assumed Inuyasha had rushed Kagome and she left it on, as he neared the house the smell of arousal filled his nose, Sesshomaru decided to peek into the window to see what was going on. he had a million questions running through his mind as he walked to thw window with the light on.

 _why was he smelling arousal? was is Kagome? was she pleasuring herself? or was someone in there with her?"_

Sesshomaru reached the window and slowly leaned over to peek in, he could see a mans bare back, long tan legs thrown over the mans shoulders, his head bobbing between the long legs, the toes curled and dug into his shoulders, skinny fingers reached up grabbing a fist full of the mans hair, Sesshomaru saw two large uncovered breast arch up off the table, a muffled scream escaped the woman mouth.

"You have to be quite"

Sesshomaru knew it was his brothers voice, he was about to turn in disgust but a blue bikini top caught his attention...

* * *

 ** _OHHHHH DAMNNN! Any idea where its headed? bet you don't! Well leave a review and let me know how its going!_**

 ** _PS. I am having my wisdom teeth cut out tomorrow ( I have put it off for about 9 years, and now I have to get them cut out).. so I will be MIA for a few days, again sorry for the dry chapter, I wanted to give you all something before I go rest for a few days, I might write during my down time but Idk yet._**

 ** _Much love_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not Own Inuyasha!_**

 ** _Sorry the last chapter sucked, I hope this one is better for you all, though I am high on pain pills from my wisdom teeth removal... Soooo I could rewrite this chapter if its horrible... Here we goooooo!_**

* * *

Sesshomaru felt an odd twinge in his lower stomach, it felt like he had been punched, it was a sensation he never felt before, his blood began to boil as he watched his brothers head bobble, he ordered his feet to move but they had been glued to the ground, he tried to look away but his eyes were locked on the slim legs wrapped around his brothers head, Sesshomaru wanted to growl but the noise didn't come out, he wanted to break in the window and remove Inuyasha from his place, but nothing moved.

After a long moment Sesshomaru finally found the will to move his legs, but instead of going into the pool house Sesshomaru walked away with a snarl. _'Why should I be mad?'_ Sesshomaru growled in his head as he stomped _'She isn't mine, I have no claim to her.. She can whore around if she wants'_ Sesshomaru nearly broke the door swinging it open _'But why... Why does the Hanyou get BOTH, that disgusting pup doesn't deserve them'_ Sesshomaru turned the corner.

 _"Ouch"_

Sesshomaru felt a small body bump against him, he watched as raven hair fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there"

Sesshomarus anger subsided when he saw two sapphire eyes looking up at him "K-Kagome?" Sesshomaru noticed she was wearing his white shirt from the other night and a pair of his blue and black boxers

"Yeah?" Kagome smiled, As Sesshomaru reached down to help her back up.

"What are you doing here?... I mean I thought you were showing in the pool house"

"I was but realized I didn't have any bathing materials so I came into the house to use the downstairs shower, I left my bikini outside but I still had your shirt so I used it again" Kagome played at the hem of the shirt "You're step-mom just did laundry and handed me these boxers... umm they aren't your dads right?" Kagome blushed.

"No, Uh They are mine" Sesshomaru hid the blush forming on his cheeks

"O-Oh... umm would you like them back, I can go get my stuff from the pool house"

"No, its fine.. I think Inuyasha and Kikyo are having.. ahem.. a moment"

"Oh" Kagome blushed deeper "Are you hungry? I was about to make a sandwich"

"Sure" Sesshomaru turned following Kagome to the kitchen.

While the couple ate, the two talked nonstop never leaving a hint of silence, Sesshomaru sat and listened as Kagome spoke about her family, school, and friends, he wasn't sure if she even took a second to breath. But not that Sesshomaru minded he loved her voice, it was like warm honey to his ears and after nearly blowing his lid a few moments earlier he was over the moon about Kagome being here with him instead of with Inuyasha.

"I thought I smelled turkey" Toga smiled as he entered the kitchen

"Father" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"What no food for dear old dad" Toga sighed

"Would you like me to fix you a plate?" Kagome began to stand

"He is fine, Kagome" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "You have two hands"

"How cruel Sesshomaru" Toga whined

"I don't mind" Kagome laughed as she grabbed the ingredients

"Oh Kagome, what a fine wife you will be one day" Toga looked to his eldest son from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe" Kagome waved it off.

"So Sesshomaru" Toga turned his attention to his son "Inuyasha suggested we go to the lake this weekend"

"Okay _and_?" Sesshomaru played with the crumbs on his plate, pouting that his time with Kagome had been interrupted

"Well I think its a wonderful idea, I'll get the boat out and we can have some fun on the water, We can make it a couples weekend"

"well then have fun" Sesshomaru still not looking up from his plate

"Let's see me and Izayoi.. Inuyasha and Kikyo... hmmmm Sesshomaru why don't you take Kagome, she can be your date" Toga smile into his food

Sesshomaru slowly looked up 'dirty old man' but before he could respond Kagome filled the dead air.

"If Sesshomaru doesn't want to go, that's okay." Kagome finished putting away the food

"Nonsense" Toga smiled "No third wheels here, but Kagome if you already have a date this weekends you can bring him along instead" Toga looked over to his son who had stopped playing with his food, and his eyes locked on Kagome.

"Oh no" Kagome smiled and waved it off "I just didn't want Sesshomaru to feel pressured to go"

"Oh so no other weekend plans then?" Toga smiled as he walked away

"No" Kagome answered but Toga was already to far away

"D-Do you want to go to the lake?' Sesshomaru asked after a moment

"Um sure" Kagome blushed

"Then its a date" Sesshomaru scratched the back of his head "Umm thanks for the sandwich"

"No, problem"

After what seemed like hours Kagome finally spoke again "I guess Inuyasha and Kikyo are gonna stay out there"

"It would seem so" Sesshomaru looked to see it was now dark out and the firefly's filled the sky

"Well Kikyo drove today, and I'm pretty sure she has her keys so I guess I'm crashing her tonight"

"Will you sleep in Inuyasha room?"

"defiantly not" Kagome giggled "He doesn't wash his bed sheets that often and he drools on his pillow which makes it worse... Oh that was mean wasn't it"

"Not if its true" Sesshomaru smirked

"Well anyway, I'll probably just stay in the guestroom down the hall" Kagome pointed to the back hallway next to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru and Kagome began talking again, till late in the night, Kagome found herself nearly falling asleep in between conversations, so she decided it was time to go to bed, with a half lidded sigh Kagome waved and went to the guest bedroom. Sesshomaru listened for the door to shut before he went up to his room.

Sesshomaru tossed and turned not being able to sleep, know Kagome was so close, if he listened close enough he could hear he soft breathing, deep in sleep.

It was finally Friday, the day Sesshomaru paced the floor for, his bag was packed on Wednesday, like a teenager he picked his outfits that he knew he looked the best in, he also brought a nice suit in-case his father treated everyone to dinner, Sesshomarus perked up in excitement as he listened to Inuyasha jeep pull up, his breath caught in his throat as he listened to the foot steps as they walked towards the house, as the door opened Sesshomaru looked to see Inuyasha and Kikyo holding hands, with Kagome following quickly behind.

"Sorry we are late" Kagome smiled "I had an interview that ran a little long"

"That's fine sweety" Izayoi smilled

"Well are we ready to go?" Toga smiled

"Yeah" Inuyasha tossed his and Kikyos bag over his shoulder

"Would you like some help?" Sesshomaru walked over nearly whispering in Kagomes ear

"That's okay, I got it" Kagome blushed deep red

"Are we taking one car or two?" Inuyasha looked at the group

"Well we can all fit in the SUV" Toga smiled knowing Sesshomaru would be forced to sit next to Kagome

The group walked into the garage, Toga lifted the trunk door and began putting in the bags, Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru lift the overly large cooler into the back while the girls used the bathroom one last time.

"Lets roll out!" Toga called out as he slid into the drivers seat, Iazyoi took the passenger seat, Inuyasha called out that he and Kikyo wanted the third row to themselves so that left Sesshomaru and Kagome in the middle seats.

The drive took about four hours, Toga sang along to every song he knew on the radio, Iazyoi knitted, Sesshomaru and Kagome both stared out the windows, while Inuyasha and Kikyo fooled around in the back, Sesshomaru was pretty sure Inuyashas fingers were getting their workout for the day.

As they arrived to the lake house, Kagome was in awe. The overly large house had wooden exterior, much like a log cabin. but had the entire backside of the house was glass, the living room was large and open with a black leather sectional, it had bear fur blankets gently placed over the sides, two large recliners, the fire place was huge, Kagome was sure she could stand in it without a problem. Animals were mounted on the wall, mostly deer, The kitchen was modernized but still had a cabin feel.

"The master room of course is mine and my lady" Toga purred and pointed to the left side of the house "But claim any room you want, butttt please one person to a room, I know you all are adults but..."

"We _get it_ dad" Inuyasha blushed

"Okay, well get settled, I figured we could just hang out here for the night then hit the lake bright an early"

The four walked down the right hallway seeing two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, and a set of stairs the lead up to 4 more rooms with 2 joining bathrooms. Inuyasha and Kikyo claimed two rooms upstairs while Kagome and Sesshomaru decided on the downstairs rooms with their own bathrooms.

Once they were settled in their rooms, Toga called out to the group to come outside where he had the fire pit going, the four walked outside and down the stairs where the fire pit was, Toga pulled out and cleaned off the chairs and placed them around the fire, Inuyasha ran back in and drug out the cooler hanging out bottles to everyone except his mother who had a glass of wine, the group talked and laughed playing with the fire, roasting marshmallows and eating hotdogs, Sesshomaru felt like a child and he wanted to protest but he noticed Kagome was nonstop smiling so he would hold his tongue.

as the sunset behind the mountains Toga and Iazyoi retired to the house, Inuyasha and Kikyo were cuddled up in a large chair in the fire. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat next to each other both drinking in silence.

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo whispered in Inuyasha ear, then a smile appeared on Inuyasha face.

"Well, we are going to go inside and umm head to bed" Inuyasha lifted Kikyo up and she giggled loudly

"Smooth" Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile

Once Inuyasha and Kikyo left to their room, Sesshomaru was left with only Kagome, the roar of the fire and the sounds of the summer bugs chirping in the night.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked seeing Kagome shiver

"A Little Bit" Kagome admitted

"I brought a blanket if you want to share?" Sesshomaru lifted the gray blanket at his side tipping over an empty bottle of beer

"You don't mind?" Kagome half smiled knowing she drank a little too much to be this forward

Sesshomaru patted the space in front of him, Kagome walked over and sat in front of Sesshomaru and in a swift movement Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close and wrapped the thick blanket around his shoulders and her body. she giggled a little feeling the heat come off Sesshomarus body. They sat in silence for a long time, enjoying the fire dance before them.

"I'm glad you came" Sesshomaru nearly whispered, the alcohol loosing his lips

"Oh you are?" Kagome giggled

"mmhmm" Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from nuzzling in Kagomes hair

"I'm glad too" Kagome leaned back a little more, laying her head on Sesshomarus shoulder, she couls feel his hot breath against her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked

"N-Nothing" Kagome sighed feeling Sesshomaru nose brush against the shell of her ear

"mmmm you sure?" Sesshomaru purred

"Yeah" Kagome giggled and turned her head to face Sesshomaru, his golden eyes smoldered in the light of the flames "What are you thinking about"

"What your lips feel like pressed against mine" Sesshomaru chuckled in his thoat

"Oh?"

"Mmmhhm"

"Guess there is only one way to find out" Kagome smiled

"mm" Sesshomaru leaned forward catching Kagomes lips, their kiss lit Kagome on fire, her whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames, she felt like she had been thrown into the fire pit and she loved it, it was like no other kiss before. Kagome spun around facing Sesshomaru, she threw her legs over Sesshomarus and scooted close wrapping her arms around his shoulders never breaking the kiss.

Sesshomaru entangled one hand in Kagomes hair as the other slid under her shirt and up her back, their tongues fought for dominance, Kagome moaned a little into the kiss as Sesshomaru tugged a little at Kagomes hair. As their kiss deepened a log in the fire cracked and pop causing Kagome to jump and break the kiss.

"That was.. um nice" Kagome was tomato red.

"We will have to do it again sometime" Sesshomaru smirked pushing Kagomes hair behind her ear

"Mmmhmm" Kagome smiled "Well I guess I should be heading in, seems like we have a fun filled day ahead of us tomorrow"

"I'm sure father has a whole day planned"

"Um See you in the morning" Kagome bent down to pick up her empty bottles but Sesshomaru stopped her saying he would clean it up and put out the fire. "Goodnight" Kagome stood

"Goodnight" Sesshomaru stood with her capturing her in another quick kiss.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran inside, after he heard the door shut he began cleaning up the empty bottles, throwing away the trash and half eaten food. Once that was done Sesshomaru poured water over the fire. As he walked inside he heard a deep chuckle.

Sesshomaru turned to see his father in nothing but his underwear smiling ear to ear. Sesshomaru sent a warning growl before walking back to his bedroom for the night.

 _ **Well How was my drug induced chapter? I know it was longer than my previous ones so yay! lol Please review and let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not Own Inuyasha**_  
 _ **Still hurting from my wisdom teeth removal, feels like I'm getting a dry socket FML! Figured I'd write a little since I have nothing else to do, sorry again if its a little rough, still on pain meds!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of food and the sound of laughter in the kitchen, he was surprised that he slept in for so long, usually he was one of the first to wake up. Sesshomaru quickly got a shower, he put on his blue and black swimming trunks with his thin white t-shirt, he knew once they got on the boat he would remove the shirt. Once he was dressed Sesshomaru put his hair in a high ponytail, and walked out to meet his family.

"well, well look who is finally awake" Toga clapped

"First time I've been awake before you" Inuyasha snorted before taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Must be an Inu thing" Izayoi giggled

"Huh?" Sesshomaru raised his brow looking at his father and brother, both had their hair up in a high ponytail like Sesshomaru, causing him to roll his eyes wanting to tear his hair down but Kagome smiled and explained how she liked that look.

Sesshomaru sat down at the counter as Izayoi handed him a plate of food, pancakes with syrup, hash-browns, eggs and fried wieners "Heavy breakfast" Sesshomaru pushed the food around.

"It's going to be a long day" Toga patted his stomach "Better get all the energy you can"

Sesshomaru ate in silence as the rest of the group talked and ate, he would steal quick glances at Kagome who would catch him and send a warm smile, it sent butterflies in his stomach each time.

Once everyone finished breakfast Toga announced they would be leaving for the docks in a few minutes and to gather everything they would be needing for the day, because they probably wouldn't be back till the late afternoon, Sesshomaru went to get his backpack but was stopped by Kagome saying she had a large bag and that they could share, Sesshomaru nodded before handing Kagome his towel, water bottles and sunglasses.

"I'll carry it" Sesshomaru held out his arm

"It's fine, besides I'm sure Inuyasha will need help with the cooler" Kagome pointed over to Inuyasha who was jamming beer and wine coolers into the large cooler.

"Ah" Sesshomaru shook his head

Once everyone was ready the group walked the short distance to the private dock.

"Wow" Kagome and Kikyo breathed seeing a large high power speed boat and a good sized Yacht tied to the dock.

"So gang do you want to have fun, ski and tube or do you wanna just be lazy?" Toga asked trying to decided which boat to take.

"I wanna try Skiing " Inuyasha smiled.

"Any one have any objections?" Toga looked at the group but they all shoot their heads "The demon it is" Toga smiled pulling out the keys to the speed boat.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha placed the cooler on the boat, securing it to the back so it wouldn't go anywhere, once it was in place they both helped the girls on to the boat. Toga unbuttoned his light blue shirt, then tightened his matching light blue swim shorts. before placing a ridiculous white captains hat and sunglasses on, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the sight.

Izayoi placed her overly large white sunhat on taking her seat on the bench behind Toga, her white see through dress showing her deep red one-piece bathing suit. Inuyasha groaned as Kikyo smothered him in sunscreen, Inuyasha was wearing his usual red and white swim trunks his shirt tucked under Kikyos arm, Kikyo was wearing a orange bikini with her bluejeans shorts still on, her hair was flat against her back with her sunglasses pushed up on her forehead.  
Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome as his father started to boat, she wasn't wearing her usual green bikini, instead she wore a bright yellow bikini, her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, she was putting on sunscreen to her shoulders, Sesshomaru watched in awe at her body, she was beautiful.

"Do you need sunscreen?" Kagome caught him staring

"N-No" Sesshomaru blushed knowing he was busted

"Come on you'll burn" Kagome got up and sat next to him "Here" Kagome mushed the sunscreen on to Sesshomarus face with a smile. Toga pulled out and the power of the engine caused Kagome to lose her balance and fall into Sesshomarus lap face first, with a deep red blush Kagome shot back up "S-Sorry"

"It's fine" Sesshomaru had a small blush across his cheeks as he looked the other way.

Toga pulled out on to the lake, the boat shooting off like a rocket, Sesshomaru grabbed on to Kagome so she wouldn't be knocked again, Izayoi Held on to her hat for dear life, Inuyasha had his arms thrown over Kikyos shoulders keeping her in place. after a minute or two Toga slowed down to a near stop turning to the group.

"Who's up first" he asked with a devilish smile

"I'll go" Inuyasha bounced up tightening up his hair tie.

"We have our first contender, ski or tube?"

"I said I wanted to ski..." Inuyasha went to the side of the boat pulling out two long silver ski's and a long orange and green rope with a orange bar at the end. Inuyasha sat on the back of the boat, locking his feet into the ski, Kikyo passed out a few drinks while they waited. "Ready" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the water.

"Dumb ass you forgot to anchor the rope to the boat" Sesshomaru stood tying the end of the rope to the back of the boat "Now you are ready" Sesshomaru sat back down next to Kagome, throwing his arm around her. Kikyo scooted next to Izayoi to watch Inuyasha, she pulled out her phone to take pictures.

"here we go" Toga threw a thumbs up which Inuyasha gave back. The engine roared to life as it sped off, Kagome laughed watching Inuyasha jerked up into the air. Sesshomaru wanted to watch Inuyasha bust his face but his eyes kept finding their way to Kagome.

The boat jerked left and right, spun in a circle as Toga tried to get Inuyasha to fall as the boat took a hard left Inuyasha went flying up in the air letting go of the rope, splashing hard face first into the water, the group laughed at the event. Toga slowed down to pick Inuyasha back up. he and Sesshomaru hoisted Inuyasha back into the boat, Inuyasha had a large red mark on his cheek but was smiling ear to ear.

"Who is next" Toga laughed at his youngest

"I'd like to try" Kikyo bit her lip

"I'll go easy on you" Toga winked as Inuyasha took off the skis helping Kikyo put them on.

"R-Ready" Kikyo gave the thumbs up. Inuyasha took photos.

Toga pulled out, slower than he did with Inuyasha. but soon picked up the pace, once he was sure Kikyo was comfortable he began jerking the boat from left to right, and on the third turn Kikyo was sent flying, she landed butt first into the water, laughter filled the boat once more.

After her Kagome wanted a try, and again Toga started out slow but quickly picked up the pace, Kagome lasted a little longer but was sent flying into the air landing head first into the water, Kikyo had tears in her eyes taking photos of the event. Sesshomaru helped her back into the boat. before taking his turn, and again Toga sent the boat off like a rocket, jerking it left and right, trying to knock his eldest off the skis, but Sesshomaru held on, he was used to his fathers tricks and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Kagome.

Kagome watched from the boat as her sister took photos, Sesshomarus muscles tightened with each jump, his long silver hair blew like silk in the wind, it was like a scene from a moive, as she watched she could tell her arousal was peaking, so she quickly spilled beer into her lap to cover the smell before anyone else noticed. Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't probably point it out and she would die of embarrassment!

Finally Sesshomarus hands slipped and he fell face first into the water, The group irrupted in laughter once more as they slowed down to pick him up, Inuyasha helpped Sesshomaru up, while pointing out Kagome split beer and how it was a party foul.

Sesshomaru took over driving so Toga could ski as well, Sesshomaru much like his father showed no mercry driving the boat, hoping to send his father off flying into the sky. but with each wave Toga jumped and even flipped on a few, impressing all on board. Kagome blushed catching the scent of arousal knowing it was coming from Izayoi.

Kagomes eyes were nearly glued on Sesshomaru, he looked like a god standing up at the wheel, the wind in his hair, and a smile on his face, Kagome bit her lip looking away before she became aroused again. She looked over at her sister who had a sinister smile and her brow arched, Kagome blushed looking the other way to watch Toga flip once more. Sesshomaru finally managed to get Toga to fall, causing him to land shoulders first into the water.

A few hours into the day, the sun bright over head. Toga dropped anchor in the shade grabbing another drink from the cooler. Inuyasha and Kikyo jumped into the water to swim around. Kagome held out her hand for Sesshomaru to join them. The four swam around for a while before getting back on the boat, Kikyo and Kagome walked around to the front to layout while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the back. Sesshomaru kept an eye on Kagome as she laid out.

Toga pulled out the inner tube coxing Izayoi to join in on the fun, she declined several times before finally caving, saying Toga had to join her. Sesshomaru once again drove the boat this time going easy on Izayoi after a few minutes tho he took a hard right sending the couple flying, next was Inuyasha and Kikyo, but half way though Inuyasha threw Kikyo out himself earning him a mouth full from Kikyo!  
"Kagome, do you wanna ride with Sesshomaru, since apparently we are doing pairs?"

"Uh sure" Kagome smiled standing up.

The two climbed into the tube waiting for the engine to start, Kagome grabbed on to Sesshomarus hand knowing Toga wouldn't go gentle. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand gently as the boat shot off. after a few turns the couple was thrown off hitting the water, Sesshomaru swam over to Kagome who was giggling.

"Guess he hasn't noticed we aren't there anymore" Kagome nodded to the boat that was still driving away

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he snaked one hand around Kagomes head bringing it closer to his, giving her a deep kiss, which Kagome returned with a smiled "I've wanted to do that all day" Sesshomaru smirked once the kiss was broken

"Me too" Kagome giggled "Guess he noticed" Kagome pointed to the boat headed their way.

"Appererntly" Sesshomaru sighed as the boat stopped.

As the boat reached the dock, Kagome was leaning against Sesshomarus nearly asleep, Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around her his head leaning against hers. Toga ordered Inuyasha to hop out to tie off the boat, not wanting to disturb Sesshomaru or Kagome. Toga hid his smile seeing the couple snuggled up.

Once the boat was tied up Inuyasha and Kikyo took the nearly empty cooler back to the house, Izayoi cleaned up the trash and headed back to the house with Toga in hand, Sesshomaru said he would lock up the skis and tube in the shed with Kagomes help.

"That was fun" Kagome smiled watching Sesshomaru hand the skis up.

"it was" Sesshomaru turned seeing Kagome was still in just her yellow bikini. He slowly stalked toward her causing her to back up against the wall.

"S-Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed with half lidded eyes

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered catching her lips in a hot kiss.

Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomarus shoulders standing on her tiptoes, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close, Kagome broke the kiss gasping for air but Sesshomarus lips didn't leave her skin, he left a trail of hot kisses across her cheek, down her neck, Kagome let a soft moan escape her lips as Sesshomaru kissed between her breast as he hooked the back of her knees pulling her up and pinning her against the wall, he moved back up her chest catching her lips in another kiss.

Sesshomarus hand snaked under her bikini bottoms grabbing a handful of her butt giving in a light squeeze as the other hand entangled in her damp hair, Kagome clawed down Sesshomarus back leaving a trail of red marks.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed as he nipped at her  
"Hmm" Sesshomaru licked up her throat

"Not that I don't love what you are doing" Kagome managed to get out "But I'm gross with lake water"

"So?" Sesshomaru could smell her arousal and he had to fight the urge to take her there

Kagome giggled "I'd rather be clean before we do anything else"

"I understand" Sesshomaru nearly sighed as he placed Kagome back down to the floor.

The two walked back into the house, as they entered they saw Toga watching Tv explaining the others went to get cleaned up before going out to dinner. Sesshomaru walked back to his room, turning the shower on, just before stepping in he heard a small quick knock at his door, he opened it to see Kagome smiling.

"Can I come in?" Kagome asked stepping past Sesshomaru not letting him answer, a smile played at her lips.

* * *

 _ **Ohhhh snappppp, Kagomes getting bold isn't she! what are you thinking so far? do you like it? please review and let me know.. I'm happy to be back writing and in the groove again, I think I'm going to write a one shot soon.. maybe, maybe not? idk yet... Well see you all next chapter**_

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **Shelby lee!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **OKAY SO FIRST OFF! I didn't realize until last night I never posted this chapter. Due to the medication I was out of it and could have sworn I posted this... it wasn't until a fan wrote me asking is I was okay well in her words "ARE YOU ALIVE!" so I am sorry, I left the old intro in to thank those to checked on me.**

 **Thank you for all the concern, to TaxLAdy0415 Writing is the only thing that takes my mind away from the pain, I also take frequent naps while writing which is why I said my drug induced chapters might be confusing or maybe even missing something orrrrrr super dry HA! and to Im Ur Misconception, I made an appointment to get my dry socket looked at. Now on to the story.**

* * *

"My shower head isn't working, mind if I steal yours away?" Kagome smiled an innocent smile.

"No, go a head" Sesshomaru shrugged thinking maybe he would get to join. But as Kagome stepped inside the bathroom he noticed the bathing items and that she was shutting the door. With a defeated sigh Sesshomaru fell back on to his bed, waiting for his turn, as he laid he listened to Kagome hum to herself and scrub her body. his member twitched as he thought of her small toned body this morning in her tiny bikini.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long for his turn, it only took Kagome about 10 minutes to get cleaned up, she stepped out with a thick towel wrapped around her chest while she dried her hair with another.

"Thank you"

"No Problem" Sesshomaru got up and jumped in the shower.

Once he was done Sesshomaru stepped out with a fluffy white towel barely hanging off his hips, he froze in place at the sight before him, Kagome was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, hands brushing through her semi wet hair, she was facing away from him and somehow covering all the good parts.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru tilted his head

"Hmm?" Kagome turned dropping her arms, Sesshomaru could feel his heart in his ears as his stomach fell to his ass, she was beautiful.

"Wow" Sesshomaru breathed

"You gonna stand over there all day or..." Kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence, Sesshomaru dropped his towel, and jumped on top of her kissing with a fiery passion.

Kagome held in the giggle as she felt Sesshomarus member brush against her thigh, one of her hands was on his back the other in his hair, it was as soft as silk and smelled amazing. his strong arms held her in place as he started to rock his hips, Kagome kicked her legs up wrapping the tightly around his hips, Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest at the motion.

Sesshomaru bucked his hips, he could feel his member becoming wet with Kagomes sweet juices, Kagome moaned each time the head of his member rubbed across the small bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore he needed to bury himself in her hot core at all cost, he positioned his head at her entrance, as he started to push in a loud knock at the door stopped him

"Sesshomaru?"

" **WHAT!** " Sesshomarus eyes flashed red, and a deep growl escaped his lips

"Chill bro, dad said we are leaving in 15 or we will be late for the reservations" Inuyasha growled back.

Sesshomaru had a quick thought that 15 minutes would be plenty of time for a quicky, but he wanted hid first time with Kagome to be long, hard, rough, sweet and spicy, something she wouldn't forget! so with a low whine Sesshomaru slid off Kagome, his body ached.

"Another time" Sesshomaru huffed

"All good _things_ to those who wait" Kagome giggled before wraping her body back up in the towel then left the room.

Sesshomaru felt like he could rip everyone in the house apart, he was so close! The way she felt, the way she smelled was more than he could handle, he needed her, he needed to taste her, feel her, just _be_ with her! Sesshomaru could feel the throb in his ball as he got dressed, thankful he brought his nice suit along. He quickly got dressed and headed out to the living room to wait on everyone.

* * *

As Sesshomaru entered he saw his father and brother, in similar suits, Izayoi was wearing a white and pink flowered knee length dress, Kikyo was wearing a red knee length dress spaghetti strapped with small slits up the sides, silver shoes. her hair was flat against her back.

Kagome entered last, she was wearing a black sleeveless dress that stopped mid thigh, the front came up all the way covering everything much to Sesshomarus dismay, her hair was still a little damp but it was up in a french twist. As she turned to grab her purse Sesshomaru noticed it was completely backless stopping just above her but, Her blood red heels clicked as she walked.

* * *

The group drove a good distance to one of the best restaurants around, Toga paid for a private room in the back, Sesshomarus anger had subsided enough to enjoy the meal and the people involved.

"I'm kinda sad to go home" Kikyo sighed taking a drink of her wine

"Yeah the weekend wasn't long enough" Inuyasha whined

"Well it was kinda spur of the moment, but we can always come back" Toga smiled "Or just ask for the keys" he winked

"Noted" Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo who blushed deeply.

Sesshomaru kept stealing glances at Kagome, his blood boiled at the table, he tried to mindlessly listen to the conversations from his family but he was a drift in a sea of his desire for Kagome. He watched her every move, counting down the minutes till they got back to the cabin to start off where they left off before dinner.

"Shall we go dance?" Toga stood and as Izyaoi blushed

"Oh we did see a dance floor when we walked in, Inuyasha can we dance?" Kikyo bounced in her seat

"You know I hate dancing" Inuyasha huffed swirling his drink

"Pleaseeeeeeee" Kikyo stood pulling at his coat sleeve

"Fine, but you owe me" Inuyasha stood "And no putting it off for a month like last time"

"Ugh Deal" Kikyo rolled her eyes

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome who was softly rubbing the rim of her glass with her middle finger. "Shall we?"

"We don't have to be apart of the crowed, if you don't want too" Kagome didn't look up

"I didn't ask to be apart of the group, I asked because I want to dance with you" Sesshomaru stood and held his hand out for Kagome, which she took with a blush.

As they entered the dance floor they could see Toga and Izyaoi slowly swaying against the beat, but smiling like two teens in love. Kikyo and Inuyasha swayed with the beat, spinning her when she least expected it bringing a blush to her face.

Sesshomaru took Kagome in a proper dance stance, Kagome had a small pink blush across her cheeks as they began to move with the music. Sesshomaru stroked the small of her bare back as they danced, feeling her soft skin under his finger tips.

"Everyone is staring?" Kagome looked around

"Hn" Sesshomaru smirked "Mostly humans in here tonight" Sesshomaru spun Kagome around gently "Perhaps they haven't seen so many demons together"

"Are we making them uncomfortable"

"Its possible, but we deserve to be here just as much a plain Jane"

"Plain Jane? Someone here you know?" Kagome giggle and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"Y'all gonna keep dancing all night or can we go home?" Inuyasha yelled across the room putting his coat on.

"Oh" Kagome hadn't noticed she and Sesshomaru all but melted into each other as the songs passed by them. Slowly swaying barely moving. "Guess we have been dancing for a while" Kagome took a step back.

"I'll go get your purse if you want to wait by the bar for me" Sesshomaru figured Kagomes feet would be sore. She didn't seem like the girl to dress up for fun.

"Mkay"

Sesshomaru walked back to the table grabbing his coat and Kagomes purse, he watched has his dad signed for the check and laid 4 large bills on the table.

"T-Thank you sir" the waiter was nearly in tears.

"You are a good kid" Toga patted the waiters back

Sesshomaru was walking back to Kagome when he noticed she wasn't alone, he could see a tall man, his brown hair messy, a small scar over his left eye brow, golden eyes with a small silver ring in his ear, in-front of Kagome casually leaning on the edge of the bar talking with a smirk on his lips, he watched as Kagome brought her hand to her lips and giggled softly. He watched as the man touched Kagomes shoulder with the side of his thumb.

"You here with anyone cuz I've got-"

"The lady is with me" Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome, his lips in a hard line.

"My bad bro, she seemed lonely and needed a friend" The man smiled and winked at Kagome.

"Thanks but I've got it from here" Sesshomaru took his jacket and placed it over Kagomes shoulders.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Ka-go-me" The man smiled a devilish smile before turning back to face the bar

"Yeah" Kagome stood.

"Lets be off" Sesshomaru took Kagome hand.

"Nice purse it matches your outfit bro" The man huffed under his breath

"Listen-" Sesshomaru started to turn around

"Sesshomaru stop" Kagome pulled at his arm "Leave the human alone"

"Human?" The man blinked

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer as they walked outside and climbed into the Suv.

Once they pulled back into the drive way of the cabin, Sesshomaru had all but forgotten the ass at the bar and remembered that he and Kagome could start where they left off, he tried to hide his excitement as they all walked into the house, on the way home he thought of an idea and whisper to Kagome on the drive that he needed to leave for a moment but would come back to get her.

Kagome sat on the edge of the couch waiting for Sesshomaru, Toga and Izyaoi went for a walk and Inuyasha took Kikyo to the bedroom saying they were tired. She looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was nearly 10pm, she was about to give up and retire to her room when she heard the backdoor open. She turned around to see Sesshomaru with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Welcome back" Kagome walked over to him

"Follow me" he whispered grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

Kagome quickly realized they were walking towards the dock for earlier, but it was different, she couls see a faint glow in the distance.

Kagome couldn't hide the smile that appeared, the Yacht had large white lights handing from the rope and around the boat, it was like a scene from a movie. As Sesshomaru lead Kagome onto the boat she noticed a small table and two chairs on the back with candles all around, on the table their was a small piece of cake and a bottle wine.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down in one of the chairs taking his place on the other side.

"I uh didn't know what kinda dessert you liked" Sesshomaru played with his bangs "since you didn't eat any at the restaurant"

"Cake is always a good choice" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru popped open the wine.

They spoke for what seemed like hours, they moved from the back deck since it was getting a little chilly, they went inside the yacht, it reminded Kagome of a fancy hotel lobby. mixed with their living room at the mansion. They sat on a long black section on the far side of the boat opposite the bar.

Sesshomaru was surprised at how comfortable he was around her. Kagome sat with her feet tucked under her legs, playing with the hem of her dress. her glass of wine in the other hand.

"Never thought I would be here right now" Kagome smiled tucking the small strands of hair behind her ear.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru took a sip

"Well, I'm sure you know Inuyasha doesn't speak very highly of you, and for the time I've known Inuyasha, that time at the pool was the first time I spoke to you. I had seen you around the house before but you never looked my way sooo"

"When?" Sesshomaru was a little stunned, no way he would have ignored her.

"It doesn't matter" Kagome waved

"Does to me"

"I think a couple of times you were on your phone walking outside or to your room, once we shared lunch together but you didn't look up from the paper "Kagome giggled seeing the look on Sesshomarus face of shock "You probably didn't noticed due to my charm, and you always looked so busy"

"I am so sorry" Sesshomaru hung his head

"It's fine, no harm done, and besides look at us now" Kagome gestured around

"Well you looked beautiful, so much strangers were hitting on you"

"No he wasn't" Kagome shook her head

"Oh he was, I could tell"

"Is that why you chased him off" Kagome giggled

"What can I say, I got jealous for a moment but then I remembered you were coming home with me" Sesshomaru purred

"Oh" Kagome set her wine down

"Mmhmm" Sesshomaru circled Kagomes thigh with his finger

"so sure of yourself" Kagome smirked

"Mhhm, so sure, thank I can do this" Sesshomaru snaked his arm around Kagome pulling her on to his lap earning a giggle

"You got lucky" Kagome breathed as she brushed her nose against Sesshomarus

"Mmmmm well then maybe I can again" Sesshomaru captured Kagome in a kiss, their lips intertwined, soon their tongues fought for dominance, small moans escaped Kagomes lips as they kissed, Sesshomaru left hand entangled in her hair, while his right snaked its way under Kagomes dress, lifting it so her butt was showing, he played with the strap of her thong.

The couple was to busy to noticed they weren't the only ones on the boat.

* * *

 **Well that's all I have for tonight, I swear I'll update soon, I would have been updating sooner buttttt WEBTOON and Tiktok have caught up with me, I also started a Special effect page on Instagram, around Halloween I found out I have a little passion for blood and gore. Speaking of WEBTOON its also made we want a drawing tablet. making my stories into a Manga of sorts. minus the Inuyasha element (CUZ I DONT WANNA BE SUED HAHA) But they are expensive *SIGH* I hate being poor...**

 **Anyway let me know if you guys would be interested in following me on another social media! MAYBE SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM! MAWHAHAHAH**

 **Love you all**

 **Shelby lee**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

 _ **Woo and here comes another chapter! Little side note, I might get banned I received two messages about my *Ahem* love scenes being toooooooo graphic (T_T) But oh well. anyway on with the loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**_

* * *

" _Oh my_ "

The couple froze as a familiar voice spoke and a deep chuckle hit their ears. Kagome quick as lightening pulled down her dress and jumped off Sesshomarus lap, her face nearly glowing red from the blush on her cheeks.

"Toga" Izayoi spun around slapping Toga on the chest, her blush as deep as Kagomes.

"What I thought it was empty" Toga shrugged his shoulders.

"You said surprise, I thought you did this for me" Izayoi huffed covering her face

"Well the boat looked empty and there was a whole bottle of wine unopened, figured Sesshomaru struck out and they went inside"

"I am so sorry" Izayoi started to push Toga out

Once they left Kagome was still blushing and looking away from Sesshomaru.

"I could have killed him" Sesshomaru was beyond pissed.

"I'm surprised you didn't give him an ear full"

"Didn't even know where to begin" Sesshomaru adjusted his pants.

"Well I'm going to head back in, and probably go die" Kagome stood "Kinda a mood killer"

"I understand" Sesshomaru was clenching his fist so hard he felt his nails dig into his palms bringing blood to the surface.

"Walk me back" Kagome held out her hand

"Of course" Sesshomaru stood taking her hand, once they reached the house, Toga and Izayoi could be heard laughing as they jumped onto the yacht.

"Well that took an unexpected turn" Kagome tried to lighten the mood but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. "Well this is me"

"Hn" Sesshomaru still had his teeth clenched

"Alright then, umm goodnight" Kagome opened her door, pausing for a moment to see if Sesshomaru would make a move... But with a sigh she closed the door.

Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his feet and nearly stomped to his room like a child and slammed the door. he flopped on the bed and closed his eyes, _'this cannot be happening to me, this is the THIRD time I have been cock blocked, I'm going to explode soon'_ Sesshomaru threw his hands over his face replaying the night in his head, it wasn't long before he heard the worst sound he could have ever imagined...

*Thump*Thump*Thump*

"Ohhh, fukkkkkkkk"

"Inu...Y-Yasha"

"YESSSSSSS"

"Oh _hell_ no" Sesshomaru growled as he jumped over to his bad and pulled out his headphones, quickly putting music on and covering his face with the pillow.

Luck was not on his side for no more than ten minutes later Kagome wearing a soft pink night gown softly tapped on his door, She waited for ten minutes but heard nothing, and with a sigh and a broken heart she slowly stalked back into her room.

"I think that's twice now I have gone out of my way to be with him, Oh gods I'm stupid" Kagome crawled under her blankets nearly crying.

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke still in his suit, his phone dead from playing music all night, he was glad to be leaving today, he wanted a... _fourth_ chance at being alone with Kagome, and he was gonna make sure his annoying family would be miles away, with no interruptions.

Sesshomaru got up and plugged in his phone to charge while he showered and shaved. Once that was done he put on his causal clothes and put his hair in a high ponytail, he packed his bags and left the room, you could hardly tell he was even in there.

Sesshomaru could hear his stepmother cooking breakfast so he went to get some food before they hit the road. Sesshomaru entered sitting at the bar waiting for Izayoi to hand him food. As she set his plate down she gave him a disappointed look

"What?" Sesshomaru huffed

"I know your father and I , uh interrupted last night but you didn't have to shut Kagome out"

"What are you going on about?"

"Leaving Kagome to stand outside your room" Toga placed his head in his hand looking at his eldest "Poor thing looked cold, standing outside your door in that pink nighty, knocking" Sesshomaru just stared. "Well good morning sunshine" Toga flashed his teeth

"Good morning" Kagome sat three chairs down from Sesshomaru never looking his way. "What time are we heading back" Kagome asked as she got her plate of food

"As soon as Inuyasha and Kikyo wake up, then we will pack the car and head back" Toga looked towards his son

"We are awake" Inuyasha called from up the stairs "Just uh packing"

"Is that was the kids call it now" Toga chuckled

"Stop that" Izayoi huffed.

"I'll go pack" Kagome stood and went back to her room, Sesshomaru stood to follow but Toga caught his arm

"You need to clean up the mess on the boat son"

"you used it more than I did"

"I already cleaned that part up" Toga smiled and Izayoi blushed

"Gross" Sesshomaru walked out the back door to clean up the lights.

Once that was done Sesshomaru returned to see his father and Inuyasha packing up the car.

"Lets get a move on" Toga yelled as he shut the trunk

"Come on Kikyo" Inuyasha purred as he started to crawl into the very back row

"I don't think so" Toga grabbed Inuyashas foot

"What pops?"

"You know what, not again in my car" Inuyasha blushed deep red "You will sit in the middle, Sesshomaru and Kagome can have the back, I want to see your HANDS at all times"

"Gross" Kagome huffed as she climbed into the car

"Jealous" Kikyo whispered.

Once everyone was in the car and they pulled out into the road Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagome who was starring out the window, her oversized purple hoodie tucked over her knees her small hands tucked in the pocket of her hoodie. He tried to think of something to say but nothing came to his mind, at least nothing that would makeup for leaving her outside his door, even though he didn't mean to.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru finally had an idea, it was small but it was better than nothing. Sesshomaru reached over and pulled out Kagomes hand from her hoodie and held it. he watched as a small blush appeared across Kagomes face, he smirked and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Tashio house Kagome wondered what would happen next, they small group unpacked the car and cleaned up their stuff from the trip, As Kagome unpacked the last of the bags from the car, and Sesshomaru cleaned out the cooler, the two smiled at each other.

"Would you like to go on a real date with me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Have we gone on a fake date?" Kagome giggled

"Well one without Inuyahsa shoveling food into his face or my dad nearly drinking the whole bar"

"Okay" Kagome laughed "When do you wanna go?"

"This Friday?"

"Sounds good" Kagome smiled "Wanna meet here, since you work late"

"Alright" Sesshomaru put the cooler up on the top shelf in the garage

* * *

Kagome paced Inuyasha room waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive home.

"Chill Kags, Its just Sesshomaru" Inuyasha huffed

"You look great" Kikyo rolled her eyes "Stop fidgeting

"I can't help it" Kagome looked in the mirror she was wearing a dark blue dress, the straps around her shoulders hung perfectly, it was tight around her body showing off her curves, Kikyos silver heels shined in the light. " Feel over dressed, what if we just go to the movies or something"

"Doubt it, I heard him making dinner reservations yesterday" Inuyasha munched on his chips

"Oh dinner, that must be nice" Kikyo rolled her eyes again.

"Oh you hungry babe, get my card an order a pizza" Inuyasha pointed to his wallet with his foot.

"Thanks..." Kikyo huffed.

Kagome listened as Sesshomrus car pulled in, her heart rate increased _'Whats wrong with me, I spent an entire weekend with him and wasn't this nervous'_ Kagome bit her lip as she listened more.

"Let me shower and change clothes, Kagome" Sesshomaru called out making Kagome jump

"Kay" Kagome yelped as Inuyasha laughed

20 minutes later Sesshomaru came out of his room and called out that he was ready and would be down stairs waiting. Kagome waited a moment before going down the stairs, her heart skipped as she looked over Sesshomaru, he was wearing a black suite and tie, his hair was like silk down his back.

"You look good" Kagome blushed

"As do you darling" Sesshomaru smirked "Shall we" he held out his hand.

"Yes Sir" Kagome mentally punched herself 'dork!'

"Alright" Sesshomaru chuckled, as he turned to lead Kagome to his car, She looked over the monster in front of her, she didn't know the specifics but she knew the 4 rings was the Audi brand, and it was the darkest car she had ever seen, everything was black, the color of the car, the rims on the tires and the windows even looked blacked out.

"How do you even see out of your windows" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru opened her door

"I like my privacy, what can I say" Sesshomaru shut the door.

Kagome was over powered by Sesshomarus scent, it was intoxicating and she wanted to live in this smell. "Black seats, who would have guested it"

"Maybe its my favorite color" Sesshomaru started the engine, Kagome felt the roar from the engine to her core and it was exciting.

"Sure" was all Kagome could respond with. She watched as Sesshomaru shifted the car into gear, Kagome smiled as he stomped on the gas and sliced though the gears like butter.

"You ever drive stick shift?" Sesshomaru noticed Kagome watching his every move.

"No, never really thought about it"

"I've always loved it, I like to be in complete control of the car." Sesshomaru shifted gears "I tell it when to go, and stop.. I can take the power away at any moment or I can run it red"

Kagome giggled internally _'well I already knew he was a Dom'_

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Sesshomaru pulled up to the Valle, a young boy no more than 18 jogged up to Kagomes door.

 **"Hello and welcome to Nova"** the boy smiled taking her hand

"Hello" Kagome smiled, as the boy handed her off to Sesshomaru, The two walked into the restaurant arm in arm, Kagome felt nervous again. Nova was not only the most exclusive restaurants it was also the most expensive.

The couple was set down near the center of the room, it wasn't busy which Kagome was thankful for. The waiter came almost immediately and poured water in a large wine glass, and placed two menus on the table.

"Can I get you a drink" The waiter asked

"White wine please" Kagome answered she really liked Red better but didn't want to stain her lips or teeth tonight.

"I'll have a Scott, straight" Sesshomaru never looked up.

"Right away" The man left

The couple ordered their food and began exchanging stories, laughing at their early childhoods, Kagome tried to explain in better detail of her family, while Sesshomaru explained about his. The night seemed to be flying by, neither really leaving the conversation dry.

Kagome was surprised how easy it was to talk to Sesshomaru. She expected a cold demon, that only spoke 2 or 3 words a day, someone who hated the world and everything in it, at least that's how Inuyasha described him.

Once the meal was finished the two left Nova and took a walk around the small park near by, they held hands as they talked and walked.

"Guess summer will be over soon" Kagome frowned "School is starting in a few weeks"

"How much longer do you have in school, we haven't really got on the subject yet"

"Oh this is my last year, I took double credits last semester and bumped up my graduation date"

"Whats your degree in?"

"Anthropology, and a minor in History, I have a thing for the feudal era"

"Intersting" Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped on a small bridge over looking the water

"Its so nice out, its going to be sad to see summer leave" Kagome huffed leaning against the railing "I don't do go with the cold"

"Oh?"

"I'm like a new born horse as soon as the snow hits, you'll probably see me with black and blue legs for the rest of the year now"

"Will I be seeing your legs that much?"

Kagome turned red realizing what she said "Well... I.. Um"

Sesshomaru laughed "Calm down"

"I-I am"

"Mhhmm" Sesshomaru took Kagomes face in his hands and made her face him " I would love to see more of you though" Sesshomaru pulled her face closer and kissed her softly Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru neck deepening the kiss, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome on the back of the neck and around her lower back pulling her as close as possible..

 _ ***Ahem***_ a older couple scolded as they walked by

"Oh" Kagome turned red

"Seems we are always getting interrupted" Sesshomaru was crying on the inside

"Just lucky I guess" Kagome laughed, "come on we can head back"

"Fine" Sesshomaru growled and Kagome heard it.

As they arrived back, and Sesshomaru parked into the garage, he opened the door and instead of going into the house Kagome tugged his arm to the side door, he stayed quite letting her lead. They walked to the back yard and Sesshomaru chuckled as he noticed white lights from kikyos birthday party hung up again lighting everything up.

"I don't want to let go of summer yet sooo" Kagome bit her lip as she untied her hair and kicked off her heels

"Yes?" Sesshomaru watched carefully as Kagome unzipped her dress.

Kagome dropped her dress and stood in front of Sesshomaru in a black strapless bra and a tiny black thong, she smiled with a slight blush as she turned and walked over to the pool, she looked back over her shoulder to Sesshomaru who was still standing still, she reached back and unhooked her bra and she stepped into the water, she stopped when the water was at her lower back, she leaned down for a second before walking over to the edge of the pool.

"You coming? Kagome sling shot her thong at Sesshomaru, it landed at his feet. Kagome giggled as she swam backwards hearing Sesshomaru quickly undress.

 _ **I do love a bold Kagome and a sweet Sesshomaru (*.*) Sorry to stop this chapter so short and dry(ish) But I am exhausted and want to sleep, I have most of the next chapter wrote and I'll try to finish it tomorrow! OH And Quick Side note, The car I pictured Sesshomaru in is a Audi R8 V10 (Sexy as hell) and I just made up the restaurant so yeah lol  
**_

 _ **Love y'all**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


End file.
